


Snake Bites and Lion Tales

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: What started as a spur of the moment thing turns into long weekend at the Manor and potentially  life long.  NO UNDERAGE READERS ADULT CONTENT. HG/LM/SS.This work is ever evolving as I write.





	1. The Classroom

Lucius Malfoy had fallen in love with Hermione, it was a simple as that. The war was over and it had been revealed that his wife Narcissa had forced him, Lucius, into service to the Dark Lord against his will. She had done it to be closer to her sister.

He had been freed from Azkaban, where he had been sent after the war, and all charges were dropped. He had applied for and was given a position at Hogwarts teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione had been given a job as the Potions Mistress at around the same time.

In the months that followed their dual appointments Lucius had become aware of just how beautiful Hermione had become and how very much she had matured. She had quickly become the object of his darkest and most secret fantasies. His lust for her was starting to take over most of his waking thoughts. He wanted to get closer to her. He needed to find a way he could get closer to her.

He had a plan, though. He would ask her to make a speech in his class about how potions could help when it came to protecting oneself from the Dark Arts. He had run the idea past the HeadMaster and he had given his approval. He planned on having Hermione give the speech on Friday afternoon, and then he would ask her to join him for coffee the following day. It would be the weekend and the students would not have lessons.

Hermione arrived at his classroom very early as she wanted to make sure she was well prepared to give her lecture. She knocked on his door.

"Enter," came a voice so smooth it made her wet almost instantly, much to her surprise. 

She pushed open the big wooden door and with a creaking sound it opened. Lucius was standing at the front of the classroom wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt underneath his black teaching robes which were unbuttoned. His golden blonde hair was tied back in a black ribbon.

She never realised how how stunning a man he was and was taken aback at her own reaction to him. He looked like a God!

"Hello, Professor Malfoy, I am sorry that I'm so early, but I was hoping to set up my stuff before my lecture?"

"Call me Lucius, my dear, we are colleagues, there is no need to be overly formal."

"Only if you call me Hermione."

He nodded in reply.

Hermione walked to the front of the room and placed her purple beaded bag on the desk. She'd had this bag since before the war and wouldn't dream of using anything else; it had an undetectable extension charm placed upon it. She opened it up, reached inside and started pulling out everything that she would need to teach her lesson.

Lucius watched as she unpacked everything. She was extremely organised; making sure that everything was in its place. He knew that she had always been like this, everything had to be perfect; everything had to be in order.

As she was setting her potion bottles on the desk, she accidentally tipped one over and it rolled off the table. She reached over to pick it up, bending down. She had the most stunning arse of anyone he had ever seen. Oh, how he wanted to bend her over and take her right there on the desk.

He reached down and buttoned up his robes to cover up his massive bulge. He did not want her knowing just hot and horny the mere glimpse of her arse had made him.

Hermione, however, had noted his reaction only too clearly. Seeing what bending over had done to him she decided to tease him a little bit. She wanted him and could tell that he wanted her as well. They had time before the students showed up, they could ward the doors and have a bit of fun.

She bent over again, pushing her arse up just enough so that Lucius could see she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. A very low growl came out of his mouth.

"Did you say something, Lucius?" Hermione asked, innocently.

Lucius knew that this was his chance. She wanted him as bad as he wanted him. He pulled out his wand and warded the door. He walked over to her and she stood up.

"Hermione, let us get past all of this petty teasing," he started to kiss her neck.

"We both know you want me as badly as I want you."

He slowly lowered his hand and began to unbutton her shirt in a leisurely fashion as he kissed the other side of her neck.

"We both want this and we have time. Before the students get here."

He started to rub her breasts before sliding his other hand behind her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. He started slowly as to not scare her. She deepened the kiss and began to bite his bottom lip. He reached down and started rubbing her opening, she was already dripping wet. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He spun her around and placed her on top of his desk. He knelt before her and spread her legs open.

Her scent filled his nose, he needed to have her, now.

He started rubbing her again and slowly pushed his finger inside her. Damn, she was tight. He started licking her, circling over her clit. She was so reactive and so wet he needed to be inside her, and fast. Flipping her over so she was bent over his desk, he saw her brace her forearms for support. He pointed his wand at her and muttered a contraceptive charm.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his massive erection. Placing it at her opening he let it rest there for a minute, teasing her, making her want it. 

"Please, Lucius, I need you in me. Now."

Oh, how delightful it was to hear this little Gryffinwhore beg. He thrust into her in one hard fast motion, waiting a few seconds to let her recover before continuing.

"Please ," she begged. "More, I need more."

He started thrusting hard and fast into her tight cunt. Her breasts were bouncing off the surface of the desk.

"More! Fill me! More ..." she panted, in between her gasps for air.

"You want more? I'll give you more, my little Gryffinwhore Princess."

He pulled himself out of her.

"What? Lucius ... please, I need you. I need you back inside me now, please don't stop!"

He placed his member at her back hole.

"Oh, my dear you will indeed have more. As much as you can take."

He slowly pushed into her puckered hole. She let out a scream. Good thing he kept his class room warded and silenced.

Just then the classroom door opened; someone had broken his wards but at that moment he couldn't care less, he had a sexy young witch bent over his desk and his cock in her arse. Also it was not just any witch but Hermione-fucking-Granger, war heroine.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see that it was his closest friend, Severus Snape.

"Well well, Lucius, it appears you have finally procured a good one."

Hermione reacted instantly. She knew that voice. Very well, in fact.

"Severus. Why don't you come and join us?" Lucius drawled.

Severus walked over to them, raised his wand and transfigured the desk into a king sized bed. Lucius climbed onto the bed pulling Hermione on top of him. He plunged back into her tight arsehole.

Severus climbed onto the bed, already naked. He placed his member against Hermione's opening. He thrust into her, and him and Lucius soon found a perfect synchronisation of their movements. She was so very close.

"My dear, come with us." Severus said in his dark velvet voice.

They each thrust into her harder, releasing themselves into her holes, filling her up. Her toes curled and she let out a scream of pure pleasure. They lay there together for a few minutes trying to catch their breath.

"You, my lovely Princess, really must take us both on another time. Might I suggest tomorrow? There are no classes so we will have all day. Meet us at Malfoy Manor at nine am sharp, and don't expect to leave until Sunday night." Lucius said.

They all got up and dressed. Lucius transfigured the bed back into his desk. Severus pulled out his wand.

"Accio Potions."

Almost instantly three energy replenishing potions were in his hand. He handed one to Lucius, one to Hermione as he drank one himself.

"Hmmm, I must make more for this weekend." He mused.

Severus turned and left the room as the students began to enter the room and find their way to their seats. Lucius could only sit at his desk and watch this beautiful witch teach her lesson. This weekend would be the best weekend of his life.


	2. Night wandering

Hermione just could not sleep. The thought of spending all weekend at Malfoy Manor was keeping her awake. She knew that she could make a simple sleeping potion and that would help her fall asleep; however she felt she needed a more skilled hand, since in her current overtired state she was concerned her brewing would not be accurate.

She needed a Potions Master's assistance, and therefore, Severus. She reached over and grabbed her wand from the bedside table.

"Lumos," she whispered, as she opened the door to her chambers and started down the long hallway.

She was utterly exhausted but sleep was eluding her. Hopefully Severus would have something that would help. She wasn't yet prepared to admit to herself that she knew he would, and that it was unlikely to be a potion.

Hermione walked to the staircase, carefully side-stepping as it changed direction. She walked down to almost the dungeon level then heard a voice. It was coming from one of the paintings.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger; I do not believe that is the proper attire to be wearing about the school."

She realised it was one of the many portraits of Professor Dumbledore that adorned the walls of the castle. It took her a few moments longer to realise that instead of the standard Hogwarts uniform dressing-gown she was actually wearing her white vest top, red knickers and her knee-high socks. Her face turned redder than the Gryffindor banners that flew in the Great Hall.

"I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore!" she yelped in embarrassment. "I didn't notice. You see, I couldn't sleep and I was hoping that Professor Snape would have something that would help me. I didn't think to check upon what I was wearing ..." she trailed off, upon seeing Dumbledore's raised eyebrows. He clearly did not believe a word she was saying.

"Yes," he muttered. "Yes, Miss Granger, I do believe you will find Severus hasjustwhat you need."

Not pausing to wonder what he meant by that, Hermione used the wand already in her hand lighting her way to cast a Notice-Me-Notcharm. She then continued along her way, rushing towards the dungeons to where she knew she would find Professor Snape's private quarters. She pounded on the door.

"Severus? Please let me in! Oh Severus, I really do need your help."

Severus rolled out of bed. Who was banging on his door at this hour? He pulled his wand out from under his pillow and used it to magically clothe himself. He walked to the door as the visitor began to speak and recognised Hermione's voice. He opened the door for her as she removed the Notice-Me-Notcharm.

He ran his eyes over her from top to tail. Especiallythe tail. She was a stunning witch; he was not going to let her leave his room until he had his way with her. Dressed like that she was asking for it. Sod Lucius, that bloody Malfoy could just wait until the morning. He'd have more than his share them.

"Well come in, Granger." He said.

Hermione stepped into his rooms. He lit the candles using wandless magic. Under the glow of the soft candle light she was more radiant than Lily had ever been.

"What can I help you with at this hour?" he drawled.

"I can't sleep; I was hoping that you would have something that could help me, a sleeping draught, perhaps?"

"I have potions, certainly, but they will not help you much. I have something that will work even better and I suspect, Hermione, that is what you secretly wished me to say."

Her face burned scarlet as he walked up to her.

"You see my dear, potions are wonderful but they lack in ... some aspects. What you need is to burn offthat extra energy and I know just the way."

He reached around her, grabbing her arse and pulling her hard against his body.

"You see, my dear, physical activity will help you sleep far better than any silly potion."

He started kissing her neck, and she felt the sensation to the tips of her toes.

"I have ... justthe perfect activity to help us bothsleep."

He began massaging her breasts, pulling gently on her nipples so they became hard. He took his other hand and started rubbing her through her bright red knickers.

"There are plenty of things we could do," he cooed, slipping his hand inside the scarlet fabric and circling her clit with his index finger.

"You have already proved that you want it. I can feel that your body wants it, wants me."

He pushed two long fingers inside her warmth. She was tight. By Gods he wanted her. She moaned as he began finger fucking her.

"When I have finished with you, I promise, you will be sleeping like a rock."

She wanted him. By Gods she wanted him. His voice was smooth and velvet. His silky black hair draped perfectly around his face. Every word he drawled in his silky velvet voice sent shockwaves through her body. His every touch was making every nerve in her body a live wire.

He picked her up and instinct kicked in. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to his bed. He kissed her as he laid her down on her back. She leaned into her forearms to keep her balance. He slowly started taking his pyjama trousers off. He stood there in his boxers and she could see his bulge through them. He pulled her closer to the end of the bed before taking his boxers off and grabbing her ankles, pulling her up into the air.

"You will not leave here until you are good and tired, do you understand me, Hermione?" He placed his member at her opening.

Without a second thought she replied, "Yes Sir."

This turned him on even more and he ploughed into her. Over and over again. He was so close but he wanted a piece of her arse. He pulled out and ordered her to roll over.

"On your hands and knees, witch."

She did as she was told. He placed his member at her puckered arsehole.

"This," he said, as he gently started to push in with just the tip. Not enough to fully enter, just enough to tease.

"This is mine." he said as he thrust into her tight hole. He could not control himself now. He thrust into her arse again and again. He was so very close.

"Come with me, Hermione."

The sound of him saying her name sent her over the edge, her toes curled and she rode through wave after wave of pleasure ... her release triggered his own and he shot his seed deep into her arse.

He stayed inside her for a few moments after his climax. He loved this; this weekend was going to be the best.

He pulled out his wand, scourgifyingthe entire bed, Hermione, and himself. Looking down, he saw that she was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Let sleeping lions sleep, he thought to himself.

If he could keep her there in his bed, he could get more tail in the morning.


	3. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let everyone know ahead of reading this currently was done without a bata.. once I get ahold of my bata this version (chapter only) will be replaced with the new version and this note removed

Hermione woke up the next morning she had a headache but she had the most wonderful dream. She finally adjusted to being awake and she realized she was not in her rooms. She thought last night was a dream. She then noticed someone next to her. Her schoolgirl dream had come true she woke up in professor Snape's bed. 

 

"good morning hermione" 

 

His voice was velvet and she was melting like butter. The sound of his voice had her ready to go again. He was a dark angel. His hair brushed back and tied up in a green ribbon. He was shirtless, under his teaching robes you would never be able to tell just how toned he was. He was covered in scars but they only made him more beautiful. 

"Morning" she replied she was almost speechless. What was this she wasn't a little school girl anymore she was an adult. 

He stared at her. For being the insufferable know-it-all that tortured him with her presence every school day for 6 years she did have a charm to her. She had really grown up these past few years since she left Hogwarts.

" I… I thought last night was a dream"

He chuckled a little bit if she thought it was a dream he could prove it wasn't. She was already in his bed he would take advantage of this situation.

He climbed over to where she was laying on the bed. He climbed on top of her and pulled her head closer to his. He kissed her.

She reached up and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Severus began Running his hands down her body. He broke free from the kiss and started kissing down her neck. He continued kissing her going down her chest. When he got to her nipples he started flicking them with his tongue. Circling the tip of each nipple. 

He took his hand and started rubbing her opening. Making sure to circle her clit with his index finger. He inserted one finger and began pushing it in and out of her. 

He kept kissing her going lower. He began kissing her thighs doing towards her opening. She was so close already. 

He started to lick her opening swirling his tongue around her clit as he continued to plunge his fingers into her.   
She was so close

“Please Severus… I need you inside me” Hermione begged

 

He pulled his hands out of her and climbed on top of her.

He pulled his pants.

He pulled her hips up so his cock was at her opening. He began rubbing his cock at her opening making sure it tan over her clit. 

“ Severus please… I need you…. Please Fuck me Professor Snape”

Severus leaned down and kissed her and pushed just tip of his cock into her to tease her. 

He pushed a little further in careful not to actually fuck her.

“More… please more” she begged

He pulled out quickly and rolled off her..

“Get up silly girl. We have to get ready Lucius will be waiting for us”


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the Manor early that afternoon. Lucius house elf Mitzi showed them to the formal dining hall where Lucius was waiting. 

Lucius was wearing a crisp button up white shirt halfway unbuttoned, tight black pants, shiny black boots. His long white hair pulled back into a ponytail tied off with a black ribbon. He looked like a god. 

"Welcome, come join me"

 

5 spots at the table were set. 

" Is somone joining us Lucius?" Severus asked. 

"Yes it would seem Draco has a guest over" 

Hermonie walked over to the sitting spot lucius said was hers. Directly between himself and Severus. Across from them was a spot for Draco and his guest.

Lucius and Severus sat down next to her. In walked draco hand to hand with his tall red haired guess. The hint of tattoo poking out from under his shirt. They sat down. 

Just then Mitzi appered with the food. Hermione spent the entire meal wondering what was going to happen this weekend and why Charlie Weasley of all people was Dracos guest. 

Draco and Charlie left the table and magiclly their plates vanished. Soon as they left the room lucius used his wsnt and shut the door and locked it. Severus placed a silencing charm and a few protection wards so no one could enter or hear what was happening. Lucius pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her. He could tell how aroused she was. She wanted him badly. 

He picked her up and placed her on the table spreading her legs apart. She moved to the edge giving him easier access to her wet core. She layed back as he began to remove her clothes. Severus walked up next to them and pulled out his cock and placed it at her mouth. She began swirling her toung on the tip as she grasped it firmly in her hand. Lucius was circling her clit with his tongue. 

Hermione was close. So very close. Lucius started thrusting his fingers into her driping wet cunt. She was so close. 

"Come for us princess" Severus said in his silky smooth velvet voice. 

Hermione came undone riding wave after wave of ecstasy. 

" Lucius should we take her upstairs and let her get cleaned up and ready for the rest of the day?"

" Yes, its always nice to get clean just to get dirty again" he chuckled and grabbed hermonie and apprated to his bedroom. And pointed her to the shower. 

This weekend was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash chapter read if you wish or skip. Its not super important to the plot

Lucius and Severus sat on the bed listening to the sound of hermonie sing muggle songs as she took a shower. Knowing she was on the orher sidenof the door naked had them both aroused. 

They couldnt wait for her to get out they needed release now. 

Severus pulled lucius close and kissed him. Lucius leaning in to deepen the kiss. They were interlocked in enjoyment. It has been a long time since they were together. 

Lucius began rubbing Severus theough his pants severus getting hard at the touch. They wanted each other. 

Severus broke the kiss and climbed off the bed. Kneeling at the end of the bed and pulled off Lucius' pants. He took Lucius'a rock hard member. It was true you know the bigger the wand the bigger the cock. And Lucius's was magnificent.

Severus placed the tip of his cock in his mouth swirling his tongue over the tip. He slowly took his cock into mouth and he twisted his hand around the base. He bobbed his headup and down each time trailing the tip with his tongue. He continued this till he saw Lucius tense up. He was close, sooo very close. One more bob of severus's head snd Lucius leaned forward and grabbed Sev's jet black hair pulling him deeper onto his cock till he felt it hit the back of his throat. He released his load down his throat. 

He let go of Severus.

"I Missed your mouth"

"An I missed your cock"

 

Hermione walked outnof the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. The room smelt like sex.

"Have fun boys?" She acked mockingly 

" its more fun with you here" they said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat on the couch. She knew what was about to happen. She was with two sexy Slytherins and she was at fucking Malfoy manor of all places. 

She was excited but still scared a bit. These two men were also former death eaters. She didn't know how to tell them that since she started working at Hogwarts she has been slowly falling in love with them both. Was that even normal? 

How can someone love two different people at the same time? 

 

Just then Lucius and Severus walked into the room one look and they knew something was bothering her. 

"What's wrong Darling " Lucius said snapping her out of her deep thought

 

Hermione just looked up at him. He knew something was on her mind. He sat down next to her. 

“please tell me whats wrong.” he pleaded with her. 

Severus walked over and handed her a cup of tea. 

"It's just hard to explain…" she said.

"Severus ever since first year there was something about you that made me what to be around you more. And Lucius since you first walked into the bookstore I was mesmerized by you and I even envied Draco because he was close to you. Over the years I've come to realize that I love you both and I don't understand how it's possible." 

She started crying. 

Severus and Lucius looked at each other. They felt it too. Years of wonder this was the smartest witch of her age. She may not be a pureblood or even a halfblood but she was as powerful if not more powerful then any other witch they have met. If they had met in their school days things would not be the same as now. They would have courted her together. Proposed a magical wedding where all 3 of them would be joined forever. 

Lucius pulled her close. Severus climbing onto the couch close to her as possible. 

"Hush. Don't cry dear Mione" Severus said. 

“Believe it or not we know exactly how you are feeling. Seeing Lucius with Narcissa killed me. I loved him so much”

Lucius pulled her chin up so he looked right into her eyes. 

“Hermione, as hard as it may be to understand me and Severus love you. We have kept it hidden because we never knew your feelings. This weekend was a test to see how well we would be together. It's not just the sex love. It's everything about you. Your wise, smart, beautiful, powerful, sincere, caring, kind. Your exactly what ml we about ways pictured our Third being.” 

Hermione was confused. "Your Third?" She asked.

 

Shit how would they explain this...


	7. Chapter 7

Severus walked over the bookshelf and grabbed a large tome. It was old as time itself. The pages were yellowed the binding broken. The very leather cover cracked and falling apart. 

He walked over and set it down on the table in front of the couch. A large cloud of dust flew up as he set it Down.

He opened to a page in the middle of the book. There was no writing just a very ornate border around the the page and 3 simple circles at the top. And a white and black candle at the bottom.

Both Lucius and Severus touched their wands to their fingers and around single drop of blood gathered in the tip of their wands. 

They touched 2 of the circles at the same time wirh their wands. 

The page began to glow a faint red then turned a faint pink. Words began to appear. 

~~~~

THE JOINING OF THE THREE. 

Three bloods bound for eternity in love, body, mind, soul, magic. These 3 have to power to master anything. 

When they are joined their true power will show. Nothing can breakthrough the bond. 

This magic was the start of all magic. Only the fated are able to read the words on this page. 

When all three fated join in blood and body and magic the white flame of life and the black flame of death will join together as one and show the love the universe created. They will be together in all aspects until the universe ends. They will forevermore live. 

~~~~~~~

 

“So basically the original magic of the universe chooses 3 people to be Immortal and have the purest form of magic. Me and Lucius are the first 2. We believe that you could be the Third.” Severus said in a slow voice. 

Hermione looked at them both confused but she understand. She was confused on why they believeed she was the third yet part of her already knew. 

She touched the tip of her wand to her finger and a drop of blood flowed. 

She looked at both of the men in front of herm she loved them for eternity even if she wasn't the third. 

She took a deep breath and touched her wand to the third circle. 

The page glowed brighter then before. The 2 candles at the bottom moved together and turned into one large purple candle with a banner that said perfection. 

Sparks flew from the page and a ribbon of light pulled all 3 closer together. In circling them. They felt bound together as if nothing could break them. 

She was their third. And this was the start to an eternity together…


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up the next morning. Her head was spinning last night felt like a dream. She noticed the bed was empty. 

Did they leave? She thought to herself. 

She decided to walk to the kitchen and cook. If they were away they wouldn't mind her cooking herself. No need for house elves to do things she can do herself. 

She walked down the long hallway to the large main steps. She walked down the black marble steps. Boy Malfoy,s love to show off. They were like ice against her bare feet. She heard noises in the kitchen as she walked in she saw Lucius standing against the center island wearing black pants and a half buttoned white top. His hair pulled back in a black ribbon. He looked like a god. 

“Good morning Darling” he said in a voice that almost made her melt. 

He walked over to her and pulled her close. His skin was so pale she never noticed. His hair was more silvery white then blonde. He was stunning. 

He pulled her closer tilting her chin up and kissing her. She grabbed onto his waist trying to pull herself closer. She suddenly needed more of him. Every part of her being needed, longed, ached to be closer to Lucius. 

“Well well seems I've been missing some fun” 

Severus was standing in the doorway. His black jeans and no shirt. The many scars showing all over his pale chest.

He walked over to them and pulled Hermione's head back and kissed her. Her knees went weak and she fell into Lucius. 

Severus took her from Lucius and set her on the island. He started kissing her down her neck. Lucius walked behind her and did the same from the other side. 

Her body was a live wire screaming to be touched more by the two gorgeous men surrounding her. 

“Come love, you must eat we will continue this later” Severus said breaking her from the trance she was in. 

 

She jumped off the island and walked into the dining room across the hallway. 

Severus turned to Lucius

“We have to tell her our secrets. Shes our third. She has to know now before we even bring up a joining." 

Lucius thought for a second. How was he going to tell her that he was a Veela and Severus was a Vampire. And they were both royalty at that.

“Tonight I promise we will tell her”

What has Hermione gotten herself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat at the end of the large table that spanned across the entire room. It was a dark ebony color with black high back chairs each looking a small throne fit for a queen or king. 

 

Lucius and Severus walked Into the roo. Completely stunned she had chosen that spot to sit. It was the spot thr Dark Lord used to sit. It had a sense of power about it and now their witch was sitting there as lovely as ever. 

The each took a seat on either side of her. 

Severus reached out and placed his hand on hers.

" Hermione my dear I have... we have something we must tell you. No one knows of these secrets aND we hope you do not look at us differently knowing these things."

Hermione knew they were forced to do some awful horrible inhumane things in service to Voldemort but what would be so bad they wouldn't tell anyone. Could it be that bad? 

Lucius turned to her. 

"Hermione I'm sure you know there are those who walk among humans who blend in but are not human. Me and Severus are among those people. We hold a secret so deep if anyone found out we would surely be hunted."

Hermione swallowed hard and just looked him. 

" Hermione Lucius is correct and we feel you must know this. Even if you turn and leave we will not stop you we are not monsters. " Severus said with hesitation. 

"Perhaps it would be best to just show her Severus. You first yours is less shocking then mine" 

Severus took a deep breath.. and opened his mouth revealing 2 large fangs. 

" My hidden secret, I am vampire. " Severus hung his head down in shame. 

Hermione reached over to him. 

" I know. I've known since first year when I set your robes on fire." 

Severus looked up. " You minx I knew it was you I just never could prove it " 

Hermione blushed and looked over to Lucius. 

Lucius closed his eyes and thought of how Voldemort forced his son Draco into service and ordered him to kill Dumbledore. Hatred built up inside him. His blood started to boil and his face changed. His ears became pointed, his hair turning to feathers of the most beautiful red, orange and, yellow color. 

" Your a veela?!?! Male veela are so extremely rare" Hermione burst out. 

Severus reached over and touched Lucius arm letting his magic flow into Lucius and calming him down allowing him to return to human form.

"I am the last of my kind. I am the last male veela. You see why I must keep my secret" lucius said.

 

Hermione thought about everything that just happened. These 2 beautiful creatures loved her and she loved them as crazy as thst sounded. 

She pulled both of their hands to hers..

" Severus, Lucius I love you as crazy as that sounds, you could be anything and I wouldn't leave. I'm happy here with you. It just feels right"

They both leaned over and kissed her. 

" eat my move we have big plans for today" Lucius said wirh a crooked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have to give a million thanks to my wonderful Bata "K" I love you Momma Snake


End file.
